


В долине меркнущих звёзд

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Brother Feels, Drama, Family Drama, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War I, Romance, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "Мы все потеряли что-то на этой безумной войне"(с)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо @Woljf за прекрасный хэдканон о том, что Ньют прихрамывает из-за полученного на войне ранения. Собственно, из этого хэдканона и выросла целая история.
> 
> Бета - Ютака В.

– Скажи что-нибудь, Тесей.  
Дождь припустил сильнее, лужи пузырились в провалах, зиявших на месте вывороченной брусчатки, сколько Тесей себя помнил. Вечерний поезд до Бромли прошёл вдалеке, и рамы привычно задрожали в ответ.  
“Скажи что-нибудь, Тесей”. Если б он получал по кнату за каждый раз, когда отец перекладывал на него ответственность, давно уволился бы из аврората и уехал на Гаити. Пить ром и рисовать прекрасных туземок, как Гоген.  
Он затянулся, медленно выдохнул дым в открытое окно. В оконном стекле, как в раме, отражался Цуцик: бледный, нелепо ссутулившийся за пустым столом, упрямо поджавший губы.  
– А что мне ему сказать? “Ньют, нельзя бить людей, особенно кулаками”? Я думаю, он в курсе. С другой стороны, ты постоянно рассказываешь, как хотел бы съездить МакФарли в тыкву, а дети призваны исполнять мечты своих родителей. Может, Нисси уже принесёт чай?  
Отец разочарованно покачал головой – жест, который всегда безотказно действовал на младшего брата. Вот и сейчас Цуцик поднял на него печальные светлые глазищи и даже уши, казалось, прижал.  
– Он пытался раздавить пушишку, папа, – тихо произнёс он.  
– Кому есть дело до каких-то пушишек? Человек имеет право делать со своей собственностью всё, что ему заблагорассудится, особенно когда он – твой начальник!  
– Собственностью?! – Цуцик привстал, возмущённый. – Но это живое существо! Ей было больно!  
Эльфийка вытащила поднос с чаем и, балансируя на цыпочках, поставила его на стол, мимоходом ободряюще погладив Цуцика по руке.  
Отец этого не заметил. Он расхаживал по комнате, как генерал по ставке, заложив руки за спину, выпятив грудь. Он был ниже обоих сыновей, хрупкий, как птица, прямой, как стрела. Если Тесей был настоящим солдатом, то он – оловянным солдатиком, а между ними сидел Цуцик Ньютон, похожий скорее на ожившее дерево с неряшливой кроной.  
– Вы – мои сыновья, вы должны быть моей опорой в старости! А что я получаю? От тебя, Тесей, совершенно неуместный сарказм, от тебя, Ньютон, чёрную неблагодарность! Я устроил тебя на эту должность, я просил за тебя, унижался! А ты всё разрушил! Он может подать на тебя в суд!  
Тесей не стал уточнять, что это он за чаем перекинулся парой слов с Эптоном, начальником Бюро переселения домовиков, и намекнул взять парня клерком, чтоб не маялся без работы.  
Отец не любил, когда ему напоминали, что он немного весит и физически, и в министерстве.  
Цуцик сел обратно, зажал ладони между колен.  
– Прости меня. Я…  
– Извиняться будешь перед МакФарли, – Тесей раздавил окурок в пепельнице и положил руку на костлявое плечо брата. – Скажешь, что просто потерял равновесие и налетел на него. Принесёшь бутылку ежевичного вина и попросишь, чтоб не держал зла.  
Тесей не видел его глаз, но почувствовал, как напряглось всё тело.  
– Нет.  
Отец с драматичным звяканьем поставил чашку на блюдце.  
– Нет? Просто “нет”? Ну что же ты, Ньютон, договаривай! “Нет, отец, мне наплевать на свою и твою карьеру”. “Нет, отец, я собираюсь уйти из министерства и снова сидеть у тебя на шее”. “Нет, отец, мне плевать на тебя, на то, как ты меня воспитывал, я думаю, что цель оправдывает насилие”! Тебя выгнали из Хогвартса за…  
– Порекомендовали отчислиться, – поправил Тесей, крепче сжав плечо, придавливая брата к стулу всем весом. “Молчи. Не усугубляй. Молчи”. – И неизвестно ещё, кто там был виноват.  
– Я не висел у тебя на шее. Я же получаю те деньги… компенсацию.  
Ньют избегал называть военную пенсию “пенсией”, он давно это заметил. Рана давно зажила, но до сих пор причиняла боль.  
– Жалкие гроши. Ты пойдёшь и извинишься, Ньютон, иначе лишу наследства. Ты уже взрослый человек, ты должен научиться смиряться, молчать, когда тебя не спрашивают, и нести ответственность за свои поступки, наконец!  
Отец закашлялся и сел, с остервенением дуя на остывший чай. Комната утонула в молчании, только ходики тикали в углу. Неповоротливый ореховый шкаф с циферблатом, маятником и погодоскопом. Сейчас циферблат заволокло тучами.  
Цуцик так и сидел, уставившись в стол.  
– Всё, иди, – бросил ему отец. – Завтра встретимся в министерстве, я лично отведу тебя к МакФарли, может быть, меня он послушает. Всё-таки у меня сердце не каменное, посылать моего мальчика к этой заразе одного.  
Ньют глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и кивнул.  
– Спасибо, пап. Я не хочу тебя разочаровывать, правда. Мне жаль, что я тебя расстроил.  
Тесей одобрительно провёл ладонью по его кудрявому затылку и отошёл, прихватив со стола чашку.  
– Ты всё время разбиваешь мне сердце, я уже привык, – это была любимая шутка отца, но Ньют никогда не смеялся. – Что поделать, мальчикам нелегко без матери. Некому их… смягчать. Старший вырос бессердечным, младший – неуправляемым, и это всё моя вина.  
Тесей не стал протестовать. Отец старел и всё легче выбалтывал всё, что приходило ему в голову. Убеждённый сторонник невмешательства, он так и не простил старшему сыну уход на войну. Чиновник, сорок лет проработавший в министерстве магии – не мог простить Ньюту, что тот не был счастлив идти по его стопам.  
Если б они все выставили друг другу счета за все обиды, в канцелярии не хватило бы бумаги.  
Это ведь и называется “семья”?

Высокий потолок с мокрым жёлтым пятном посередине, давящие стены в поблёкших розовых обоях, фотографии и безделушки на полке холодного камина. Скрипучий диван, вытертые стулья, безвкусные подушечки, вышитые Нисси, нравоучительные цитаты великих волшебников в рамках, портрет нынешнего Министра, круглый стол, смехотворно большой для узкой гостиной, и неистребимый запах крема для мозолей, табака, сырости.  
На Тесея с порога нападала беспощадная тоска, чем дольше он сидел у отца, тем отчаянней хотелось сбежать.  
Как Ньют прожил здесь так долго?  
Комнатушка, которую Цуцик снимал в пансионе недалеко от Министерства, была пустой и убогой, но рядом раскинулся парк, а на первом этаже жили белошвейки. Последнее брат, кажется, за плюс не считал, но и не брезговал с ними завтракать (вернее, завтракали они, а он прибегал из Министерства на ланч). Тесей на всякий случай рассказал ему, как не подхватить заразу и определить на глаз, какую дамочку и пальцем нельзя трогать; брат серьезно выслушал, покивал, но неизвестно, пригодилась ли ему эта наука. Он вообще мало рассказывал о себе, может, потому что рассказывать было нечего.Его будто подменили после возвращения с фронта, и копия вышла неудачная: бледная, тихая, равнодушная ко всему, и с изъяном.  
А может, он просто повзрослел.

Они уходили из отцовского дома в сумерках, огибая лужи, кутаясь от ветра в весенние мантии. Цуцик хромал сильнее, чем в прошлую их встречу, ставил больную ногу неловко и осторожно, тут же переваливая вес на здоровую. Он ни разу не попросил идти медленнее, а Тесей не собирался его щадить и унижать заботой.  
– Болит? – лишь коротко спросил он.  
– Только на дождь, а раз мы в Лондоне… то почти всегда, – Цуцик растянул большой рот в подобии улыбки. – Я стараюсь больше ходить, но МакФарли не нравится, когда клерки встают до обеда.  
Тесей подумал, что с радостью посидел бы хоть часок в тишине Отдела домовиков. Час, не больше – за два он бы уже двинулся со скуки.  
– МакФарли, значит. Что там на самом деле случилось?  
Брат молчал, глядя перед собой, будто не услышал вопроса – задумался. Тесей едва успел вытащить его из-под кэба.  
– Он привёл сына на работу. У сына была пушишка… и сейчас есть, я надеюсь. Они курили – МакФарли, Слейтер и Докинз - ты, наверное, этих двоих не знаешь. Смеялись, и… сначала кидали пушишку в корзину для бумаг... это ничего, пушишки обычно не против такого, в дикой природе они позволяют ветру переносить себя…  
– Цуцик, давай по существу.  
– А потом он бросил её на пол и начал давить ботинком. Сказал, что она забавно пищит, когда так делаешь.  
Тесей поморщился. Брат хромал рядом, ссутулившись; ему было больно, словно это на него наступили.  
– Все смеялись.  
– А мальчишка?  
– Тоже. Я помню что встал и попросил перестать… а дальше как в тумане. Рука до сих пор болит.  
Тесей достал из-за уха сигарету.  
– Конечно, болит, ты же его в нокаут отправил. Не думал сделать карьеру на маггловских подпольных боях?  
Ньют слабо улыбнулся и дал ему прикурить от волшебной палочки.  
– Я думал, ты снова на меня накричишь, как в тот раз. Из-за того случая…  
– С книззлом. Да, я помню.  
Случай с книззлом произошёл два месяца назад, когда хозяйка, узнав, что Ньют держит в комнатушке зверя, устроила скандал и выгнала его с вещами. Если б он сразу пошёл к отцу, ничего не случилось бы. Но он понадеялся на старшего....  
Два месяца Тесей не разговаривал с братом и где-то в глубине души боялся, что больше они никогда не заговорят снова. А может, надеялся на это. Ему казалось, что слишком много он вложил в этого неприспособленного к жизни дурачка и ничего не получил взамен. Книззл стал последней каплей.  
– У меня тогда были сложные времена на работе, а тут ты… прости, Цуцик. Я не соображал, что несу.  
– У аврората всегда сложные времена, разве нет?  
– Всегда, – согласился Тесей, перепрыгивая через лужу. – Но я с каждым днём сильнее и жёстче. Ублюдки ещё узнают, почём фунт лиха.  
– Спасибо, что вытащил меня из камеры.  
– Вытащил, для того, чтобы ты завтра пошёл и попросил прощения. Даже не думай смыться, ты разобьёшь отцу сердце.  
Ньют промолчал.  
До пансиона остался один поворот. Они ещё могли поболтать у крыльца, подняться наверх или, махнув на всё рукой, зайти в паб, но ни к чему, кроме неловкости, братские посиделки не привели бы. Слишком много любимой семьи для одного дня.  
На прощание они неловко обнялись, готовые не встречаться ещё месяца два.

Тесей мог бы аппарировать, но ему нравились маггловские автобусы поздним вечером: запах бензина, железный лязг и тусклые уличные огни, плывущие мимо. Ещё не дом, где всё знакомо и всё отвлекает, но уже не улица, где аврор всегда должен быть начеку.  
Он давно вернулся из Европы. Пора уже забыть друзей-магглов и отпустить маггловский мир.  
И сбрить бородку, наконец.  
Отражение в окне даблдекера: синяки, огненная щетина, по-военному короткая стрижка, недовольные морщины собрались в уголках большого “скамандеровского” рта. А глаза смеются, так уж устроены. Материнская рыжина, материнские глаза – они с Ньютом оба её, оба рыцари, преданные ей до конца. Отца это всегда обижало.  
Он не мог понять, почему Цуцик так сглупил, а она поняла бы.  
“Ну что, что я могу для него сделать, мама? Я сам не знаю, как жить, чем я могу ему-то помочь?”  
Когда-то он уже попытался. Затащил Цуцика на войну, напел про то, как это правильно, как это всех касается. Сказал, что будут драконы. Что он, добрый мальчишка, сможет кому-нибудь помочь…  
Может, его нога ещё заживёт, хромота будет не так заметна.  
Может, постепенно он забудет, как старший брат, обещавший защищать и всегда быть рядом, бросил его, восемнадцатилетнего, на восточном фронте, потому что мечтал о славе…  
…или даже был влюблён. “Последовал за своей любовью”, – звучит красиво. Только ни черта подобного. Последовал он за своим болезненным самолюбием, и только.  
Тесей закрыл глаза и откинулся на жёстком сидении. Темнота под веками отсвечивала красным, как низкое солнце над безымянной речушкой в тени Карпат. Огромный дракон, как причудливой формы скала, изогнул мощную шипастую шею, разглядывая маленькую фигурку внизу, будто думал: съесть или не съесть?  
Ньют, в британской форме, висевшей на нём мешком, нескладный и вихрастый, протянул к чудовищу руки, как ребёнок к матери.  
– Маруся, – нежно проворковал он чужое, незнакомое слово. Выговорил, старательно, по слогам. – Ма-ру-ся.  
Дракон выдохнул, обдав его горячим паром, как локомотив, и, склонившись к самой земле, поддел носом. Цуцик засмеялся, повис, цепляясь за чешуйки на морде, задрыгал ногами, как пойманный кузнечик.  
Драконы полюбили его не сразу, но накрепко.  
Когда Тесей с братом прибыл наконец в Галицию, оказалось, что среди магов раздрай, и британцы успели разругаться с казаками-характерниками, приведшими двух взрослых сталебрюхов и выводок молодняка. Маги недоумевали, почему драконы до сих пор тут, а не на передовой, характерники же не знали английского и на все попытки заговорить отвечали коротко: “не розумию”. Ньюту на это было наплевать. Он видел только драконов.  
Тесей не понимал, как Цуцик смог подружиться с грозными сталебрюхами и не менее грозными усатыми характерниками, игнорировавшими британцев. Недели не прошло, как драконы пустили его в старый амбар к детёнышам, а казаки стали ласково называть “рудый хлопчик”. В конце концов, проходя однажды мимо полевой кухни, Тесей услышал, как казачий командир говорит с Ньютом на чистейшем королевском английском. Командир оказался выпускником Дурмстранга и даже бывал в Хогвартсе, на Турнире Трёх Волшебников.  
Характерники решили спрятать драконов подальше в горах, чтобы магглы случайно не обнаружили их во время боевых действий, но по дороге вылупились драконята, и пришлось ждать подмогу. “Подмога” пришла в виде Горация Эвердейла, занимавшего в министерстве высокий пост, а на войне потребовавшего звания капитана. Сталебрюхи так впечатлили Эвердейла, что он решил правдами и неправдами вытащить их на передовую. Характерники не слушали. Напряжение росло.  
\- И как ты заставил казаков говорить?, – допытывался Тесей.  
Цуцик просто пожал плечами.  
\- Я просто слушал. Я знаю, каково это, когда тебя не слушают.  
Характерники всё же ушли в горы, вместе с ними – Ньют и ещё трое британцев, которых он убедил. Эвердейл и Тесей отправились в другую сторону. Тесей – навстречу славе, навстречу тому, с кем в спешке докуривал одну на двоих сигарету, с кем целовался коротко и нервно на ночном перроне вокзала Аустерлиц. Эвердейл – навстречу смерти у Ипра, в чёрную пасть могилы безымянных солдат. Маггловских документов у него не было.  
Ньют не рассказывал, что случилось потом в Карпатах, отделался коротким: “Дракон”. Тесей не спрашивал.  
Война закончилась. Заговорили об отставке Эвермонда, беглецов и смутьянов признали героями войны. Ньют, ещё на костылях, пришёл на церемонию, где Тесея награждали орденом Мерлина. Он даже улыбался, но то была чужая улыбка, без тепла, без радости.  
“Что мне для него сделать, мама?”

 

***  
Ньютон вышел без десяти девять. Тесей как раз докуривал вторую сигарету в обществе зевающей белошвейки в шали поверх пеньюара. Белошвейка уложила полную грудь на перила крыльца и подпёрла рукой сонную головку.  
– ...вы даже не представляете, мистер. Брошу всё и уеду к родителям в Виндзор. Не для того я пять лет в Хогвартсе училась, чтобы… здравствуй, Ньюти. Неужели правда пойдёшь на эту ужасную работу?  
Ньют попытался улыбнуться, но у него плохо получилось.  
– Мне нельзя подводить отца, он ни в чём не виноват, а из-за меня у него будут неприятности. И даже если я откажусь, брат всё равно меня отконвоирует. Здравствуй, брат.  
Тесей нахмурился, но не стал протестовать. Если Цуцик считает его таким, что ж – значит, заслужил. В чём-в чём, а в людях младший разбирался с пугающей проницательностью.  
– Ты нас аппарируешь? – спросил Ньют, боком спускаясь с лестницы.  
– Нет, поедем на автобусе. Приятного дня, Роуз.  
– На маггловском автобусе?  
Роуз рассмеялась.  
– Вы, Скамандеры, оба странные, но по-разному. Приятного дня. И тебе, Ньюти.  
Тесей вздохнул. Решение, принятое вчера вечером, перестало казаться таким уж удачным. Странные Скамандеры, Роуз верно подметила. Странные Скамандеры, которые не должны бросать друг друга, что бы ни случилось. 

– Этот номер не идёт до министерства, – заметил Ньют, когда Тесей втолкнул его в даблдекер. Его безжизненный взгляд стал любопытным. Самую малость.  
– Верно, зато идёт до вокзала Кингс-Кросс.  
– Ты.. что-то расследуешь?  
– Я официально в отпуске, которого у меня не было уже два года. А ты официально в больнице Святого Мунго с нервным срывом, и не можешь пока, к сожалению, встретиться с мистером МакФарли, чтобы принести ему глубочайшие извинения.  
Ньют, опустившийся было на сиденье, решительно встал.  
– Это же ложь. Тесей, я не могу подвести папу, и даже если я сейчас куда-нибудь уеду, мне всё равно придётся вернуться. Нельзя просто исчезнуть и ждать, пока всё наладится.  
– Ну почему, бандиты именно так и поступают. Это называется “залечь на дно”, – Тесей не думал, что ему придётся уговаривать Цуцика. В конце концов, кто не захотел бы сбежать от своих проблем? Это не то искушение, с которым легко бороться.  
– Я не бандит. И я не хочу никуда залегать.  
– Тогда чего ты хочешь? По-настоящему, парень, без дураков. Чего ты хочешь?  
Цуцик тяжело плюхнулся рядом, разом сдувшись.  
– Я не знаю. Но… точно не возвращаться в Министерство.  
Тесей кивнул и похлопал его по колену. Он не был уверен, что всё обойдётся, но их с Цуциком ждали дела, которые необходимо было закончить.

***  
У их отца была мечта, которой он любил делиться под хмельком. В ясный тёплый сентябрьский день вся семья Скамандеров собирается на платформе Девять и три четверти: он сам – патриарх рода Асклепий Скамандер, Тесей, прелестная жена Тесея, трое, четверо… пятеро, да, пятеро их детей, и дядюшка Ньют. Возможно, тоже с супругой, почему бы и нет? В конце концов, хромота не такой уж страшный порок для мужчины, да и врачи говорили, что со временем она может существенно уменьшиться…  
Тесей не противоречил. Он не считал себя хорошим сыном, но и жестоким не считал. “Не знаю насчёт жены, отец. Тебя устроит мой омерзительный содомический союз с янки, на четверть ирландцем? Мы можем усыновить тебе внуков! Троих, четверых… пятерых! Да, пятерых!”  
Такую честную, откровенную чушь можно нести, когда тебе семнадцать. И даже верить в неё.  
Был конец мая, неожиданно холодный. Они с Ньютом стояли на платформе Девять и три четверти одни, и поезд должен был отвезти их не на север, к чудесам и магии, а на юг, в Пензанс.  
– Непривычно.  
– Да.  
– А почему не летучий порох?  
– Труба забилась.  
Ньют перестал вытряхивать из карманов крошки для голубей и удивлённо взглянул на него.  
– Ты… был там? Давно?  
– Давно. Перевёз туда кое-какой хлам, но не стал ничего чинить.  
– Я понял, ты бросишь меня там, чтоб я всё поправил, потому что больше от меня никакого толку. Это дело одного дня, если ты решил за мной присматривать, то не надо…  
– Как думаешь, Цуцик, что бы сказала мама?  
Возле Ньюта собралась, курлыкая, целая стая голубей. Он сделал вид, что очень занят, кроша им сендвич.  
– Ньют?  
– Я не хочу об этом. Извини.  
Тесей не стал его пытать. По привычке, почему-то до сих пор не умершей, он вошёл в третий вагон и занял третье купе, Цуцик не возражал. Им лишь раз пришлось ехать в Хогвартс вместе, но Тесей тогда сделал вид, что не знает этого растрёпанного первачка – по виду совершенного хаффлпафовца, даже Шляпу можно не надевать. Впихнул его тогда в первое попавшееся купе и быстро ушёл к друзьям-гриффиндорцам. Побоялся, что его засмеют из-за младшего братишки. Нечего сказать, храбрец, достойный своего факультета!  
И вот теперь они снова в поезде, и им снова не о чем разговаривать. Рабочие байки авроров находили забавными в основном сами авроры, а больше… если оглянуться назад, больше в его жизни ничего не происходило. Пара благотворительных матчей по квиддичу за кубок министерства, пара вечеринок и дней рождения, то отвратительное утро, когда Марти Марлоу застукал его в постели с тем парнем из Кройдона, и они подрались… нет, на самом деле то было великолепное утро. Эти двое громили квартиру, как заправские дуэлянты, а Тесей хохотал, катаясь по постели, пока слёзы не полились. Марлоу, правда, бросил его, и в Министерстве игнорировал, но какая разница? У них давно уже не ладилось. Марти не знал, что главный секрет Тесея - не другие мужики, а безразличие. Никто даже представить не мог, насколько ему наплевать на всё, кроме семьи. Кроме Цуцика.  
Кроме янки, на четверть ирландца, который месяц назад прислал ему наконец письмо.  
Цуцик поднял голову от книжки, аккуратно завёрнутой в “Пророка”.  
– У тебя как-то странно меняется лицо. Сначала ты улыбался, теперь сразу хмуришься. Ты до сих пор думаешь про…  
– Нет. Это я думаю о своей бурной личной жизни, про которую тебе знать необязательно.  
– Ты мне никогда ничего не рассказываешь.  
Это звучало не как обвинение. Скорее, констатация факта.  
– Ты мне тоже. На этом наша семья и стоит: не рассказываем о себе, ничего не знаем о других и живём спокойно каждый в своей скорлупе. По-моему, идеально.  
– Я бы… наверное, хотел знать о тебе побольше. Ты заботишься обо мне, значит, я должен заботиться о тебе.  
Тесей не представлял, как Цуцик мог бы о нём позаботиться. Что ж, по крайней мере вежливости он научился.  
– Оставь, ничего ты мне не должен. Хотя… ведьма с тележкой ушла в первый вагон, вот тебе пятёрка, сгоняй к ней, возьми мне сигару и бутерброды. А, ещё захвати шоколадных лягушек, сто лет не видел этих сладких ублюдков.  
Ньют укоризненно посмотрел на него, но взял монету.  
– Я говорил про другое.  
– Знаю, знаю. На сдачу купи себе что хочешь. И выкинь из головы эту ерунду про заботу. В этот раз решаем твои проблемы, а не мои.  
“Всегда решаем твои проблемы, Цуцик, если ты ещё не заметил”.  
Брат ушёл. Тесей взял со столика его книгу, раскрыл на титульном листе: “Год с хвосторогами”, автор А. Горовиц.  
Кто бы сомневался.  
В школе Цуцик бредил магозоологией, но после войны ни разу об этом не говорил. Если подумать, его никто и не спрашивал: отец, заметив, что он впадает в апатию, срочно подыскал для него место и на этом успокоился.  
Если подумать, он, Тесей, поступил точно так же, похитив его, не дав разобраться самому.

***  
От Пензанса они шли пешком вдоль побережья, пока маггловские дома не кончились. Поля и далёкие фермы с одной стороны, мерцающая синяя гладь - с другой. У горизонта застыл рыбацкий баркас, над ним рябили чайки. Трава под ногами пробивалась уже не сквозь землю, а сквозь песок.  
Домик был открыт всем ветрам, его будто воткнули прямо посреди пустоши. Когда-то он был чистеньким бирюзовым скворечником, но ветер и соль выбелили стены, замутили окна. Неподалёку чернел высокий, собранный из жердей загон, обнесённый таким же частоколом. С одной стороны частокол накренился, как сломанное крыло, и некому было его вправить.. Над вытоптанной до песка чахлой травой развевалась, запутавшись в жердях, рваная сеть.  
Магглы не расчистили пляж: острые камни и валуны – останки доисторических льдов – всё так же отбрасывали длинные тени. Дальше, в море, темнела такая же каменистая гряда: островок, на который маленьким Ньюту и Тесею запрещено было плавать.  
Тесей один раз пытался, из чистого упрямства, но островок оказался дальше, чем виделось с берега, а он был хоть и храбрым гриффиндорцем, но не идиотом.  
Ньют не пробовал никогда. Не хотел расстраивать маму.  
Они ни разу не приезжали в домик после её смерти вместе, как семья. Без неё всё потеряло значение. 

Теперь внутри поселились пауки и мыши, воробьиная семья нашла путь через разбитое окно на втором этаже. Кто-то ночевал на полу в гостиной и оставил после себя котелок с заплесневелой кашей и старое одеяло.  
Кем бы ни был этот бродяга, он не смог бы ничего украсть: ничего не было, кроме пустых шкафов.  
Ньют замер посреди голой комнаты, едва освещённой солнцем, поблекшим от соли.  
– А где...  
Тесей вытащил палочку и взмахнул ею, отпихивая ногой одеяло.  
– Ревелио!  
Тень под столом зарябила, из неё проявился прямоугольник старого кожаного чемодана, уютно коричневого, как лошадиная шкура. Ньют тут же юркнул под стол и вытащил его, оставляя длинный след в пыли.  
– Это же он, да? Дедушкин…  
Тесей опустился на корточки, провёл рукой по медным застёжкам.  
– Я сбросил всё туда. Дом не стал запирать, просто наложил огнеупорные чары, чтобы какой-нибудь пьяный идиот не сжёг.  
Ньют тут же распахнул чемодан и сунулся туда по пояс.  
– Люмос… о, да тут настоящая свалка! Помнишь, мы всегда брали его сюда и ещё на кубок по Квиддичу! Мы жили в чемодане, это было здорово!  
– Здорово, здорово… – Тесей потянул его за ремень. – Под лестницей ведро, бери и дуй к колодцу. Заодно проверишь, нормальная ли вода.  
Ньют вынырнул из чемодана, с мягким комом пыли на вихре.  
– Ты всё время будешь командовать? – беззлобно поинтересовался он.  
– Всё время, – отрезал Тесей. – У нас много работы, если хотим ночевать тут, как люди, надо делать всё организованно. Давай, цок-цок.  
Не дожидаясь, пока брат признает его правоту, он вышел из дома и по приставной лестнице влез на крышу. Какая-то птица недовольно высунула голову из трубы, посмотреть, кто нарушил её покой.  
– Пошла к чёрту, – ласково сказал ей Тесей, и направил волшебную палочку в кирпичное жерло.

Пользоваться магией по минимуму – такое у них было условие. Причин Ньют не спрашивал – он покорно натаскал воды и одной тряпкой, без швабры, вымыл полы в кухне и гостиной. Нога подводила его, он ползал по мокрому полу, как неуклюжий краб, но не сдавался и не жаловался.  
Тесей всегда уважал в нём эту молчаливую, железную упёртость.  
Сам он, сняв рубашку, колол дрова найденным в чемодане топором. С каждым замахом, с каждым ударом что-то покидало его, словно лопался на сердце железный обруч.  
Такого не добиться чарами, магия изматывает иначе.  
Он извлёк из чемодана походную койку, оставшуюся с войны, выпихнул полуразобранную кушетку и велосипед. Сборку мебели оставил Цуцику, а сам тщательно проверил на дворе тормоза и цепь, отчистил хромированные детали.  
Пока не стемнело, он решил съездить в город за самым необходимым.  
Не то чтобы они с Ньютом притворялись магглами – не перед кем было – но никому не хотелось нарушать единственное правило. Тесей знал, почему. Это похоже было на “европейскую авантюру”, как назвал их побег отец.  
Леонард Спенсер-Мун, развернувший в министерстве целый заговор вокруг “героев”, поставил им жёсткие условия.  
“Самым частым заклинанием у вас должно быть “Обливиэйт”.  
То есть – не светиться, действовать скрытно, минимум магии. 

До заката он успел сгонять на велосипеде в город и вернуться с тяжёлой корзиной на руле. Время от времени корзина тряслась, – там испускал последний вздох живой сибас.  
Цуцик успел отдраить кухню, но кушетка так и осталась несобранной: он сидел на полу, среди её руин, склонившись над старым альбомом.  
Маминым альбомом.  
От неё осталось мало колдографий, в основном, альбом был полон рисунков и эпиграмм от школьных подруг, от друзей семьи, от какого-то “Альбуса”, в котором Тесей подозревал Альбуса Дамблдора.  
Между семейной колдографией и колдографией с мамой в окружении гиппогрифов, Тесей спрятал незаметный бумажный прямоугольник, конверт, в который он не хотел заглядывать.  
Конверт, который Цуцик, конечно же, распотрошил, как только увидел.  
– Она не двигается. Это маггловская фотография.  
– Какой проницательный. Да, она маггловская, надеюсь, ты никому о ней не растреплешь.  
Он готов был рассказать, кто эти четверо офицеров у новенького штабного кадиллака: двое магглов, двое волшебников, но по виду не отличишь: форма уравняла всех. Жан Сезар, утончённый темноглазый парижанин, гонщик, устроился на спинке заднего сидения, как на жёрдочке. Рядом – Роб Мёрфи, американский лётчик, плечистый и скуластый, с пшеничными усами. Сезар всегда готов отпустить саркастическую ремарку, Мёрфи всегда словно чем-то удивлён.  
Они не успели получить свой Обливиэйт. Отпала необходимость – мёртвые не болтают.  
Молодой Тесей облокотился на капот с правой стороны. Взгляд лукавый, в зубах трубка: самодовольный тип, всегда уверенный в своей правоте. У него всё получается, раз за разом он выживает, и безнаказанность пьянит его, кружит голову.  
С правой стороны, не сняв шинель, пижонски сунув руки в карманы – Он. Его янки, на четверть ирландец. От улыбки лицо у него становится совсем детское, а вот тёмные брови будто достались от взрослого мужчины, и ему надо ещё повзрослеть для них. Мягкая чёлка падает на лоб… как он теперь стрижёт волосы? Глупый вопрос, по последней моде, конечно.  
Две родинки на щеке, как две звезды в созвездии.  
Звёзды всегда слишком далеко, их не поцеловать.  
– Жан Сезар, Роб Мёрфи, я и Персиваль Грейвз. Снимал какой-то парень из маггловской газеты, просто так, на память. Из всех остались только мы с Перси, он тоже получил орден, пошёл в американский аврорат, теперь занимает высокий пост. Кажется. Мы давно потеряли связь.  
– Они знали о вас? Магглы?  
“О вас”? Тесей чуть не спросил, как Цуцик мог узнать, но вовремя сообразил, что он про магию.  
– Знали, конечно. Мы были друзьями. Товарищами. Немцы такое называют “камерадшафт”, не знаю, как ещё перевести, но… это не тот случай, когда просто наставляешь на человека палочку и стираешь память обо всём, что у вас было.  
Он отвернулся и ушёл на кухню точить ножи. Ньют больше не задавал вопросов; его война была другой, строго говоря, и не войной вовсе, но ему не нужно было объяснять, как тяжело говорить о тех, кого уже нет.  
Постепенно домик ожил. Он пах теперь картошкой и рыбой, на четыре стороны рассеивал сумерки тёплым жёлтым светом, дымил трубой.  
Тесей смотрел на него со стороны, сидя на выщербленном валуне у моря. Он ушёл купаться, оставив Ньюта следить за сковородой, и запоздало думал, что стоило позвать его с собой, что завтра он обязательно позовёт его с собой. Как в старые времена.  
Из темноты хорошо видно было, как Ньют хромает по комнате, ищет что-то, и вот-вот должен был спуститься со второго этажа разбуженный шумом отец, вот-вот должна была появиться мама, всегда точно знавшая, где что лежит…  
Пронзительное чувство одиночества накрыло его. Спиной к равнодушному морю, лицом к равнодушным полям, к детству, которое никогда больше не вернётся.  
Он достал из портсигара сложенное в шесть раз письмо, развернул при свете Люмоса.  
Ни извинений за то, что не писал, ни воспоминаний о прошлом. Только краткая автобиография и приписка в конце, дороже всех других строк:  
“Ты думаешь, наверное: “почему он меня простил?”. Простил, потому что не обижался. Я знаю тебя, Тесей, и знаю, что, проспавшись после выпивки, ты снова становишься реалистом. Я ничего не ждал, к тому же, ты извинился в записке”.  
“Прости” на бланке отеля – вот и вся записка. Все извинения.  
В последний раз, когда Тесей видел Сезара и Мёрфи, те были мертвы и спокойны, как спящие. В последний раз, когда он видел Персиваля, тот спал крепко, как мёртвый.  
Нужно было поцеловать на прощание его приоткрытый беспомощно рот. Но он не поцеловал, слишком боялся разбудить.  
Не боялся выносить раненых из-под огня, ходить в разведку, взбираться навстречу смерти по стенам окопов, но поцеловать – струсил. Тесей Скамандер, герой войны.  
Он хотел поджечь письмо и выбросить, отдать волнам, пусть сами с этим разбираются. Передумал. Не смог оборвать последнюю тонкую нить, связавшую его с Персивалем.

***  
На рассвете Ньют ушёл куда-то и долго не возвращался. Тесей нашёл его посреди вытоптанной площадки, начавшей несмело порастать молодой травой.  
Ньют стоял лицом к полям и ночным облакам, уползавшим за горизонт, ветер трепал его мятую рубашку и растрёпанные вихры. Тесей подошёл, встал рядом, глядя туда же, куда смотрел брат, но ничего не увидел, кроме далёкой просёлочной дороги.  
– Кажется, тут пасли коров, – сказал Ньют. – Гиппогрифов ведь давно уже нет…  
– Да, я помню, как отец пытался их продать. Дурацкая была идея, никто не купил, так что пришлось… сам понимаешь.  
– Отец сказал, что их отпустили.  
– Сказал, чтобы не расстраивать тебя. Они были совсем ручные, в Министерстве решили что это слишком большой риск – вдруг они вышли бы к магглам?  
Цуцик повернулся к нему. Непонятно было, заплаканные у него глаза или заспанные. А может, и то и другое.  
– Я видел их во сне. Так явно, так… по-настоящему, а проснулся уже здесь. Конечно, их нет. Никогда не будет.  
Тесей обнял его за плечи. Неловко и непривычно.  
– Пошли, Цуцик, искупаемся. Что мы, зря приехали к морю?  
– Я не взял купальный костюм, – Ньют деликатно выбрался из-под его руки.  
– К чёрту костюмы, нас тут никто не увидит. Ну? Пробежимся?  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.  
Каждый раз он так легко признавал себя калекой, что сердце Тесея отзывалось болью. Это был не Ньют. Ньют с детства бесил его упрямством, он не смирился бы так просто.  
– Знаю, – боль всегда ожесточала Тесея. – Так что я пробегусь, а ты тащись как можешь.  
Вместо ответа брат улыбнулся и аппарировал.

Они поплыли к каменному острову не сговариваясь, молча. Поросшая скользким мхом гряда выглядела угрожающе – запретное место, даже через столько лет. Тесей подтянулся на руках, ухватившись за выступ, помог брату выбраться на скользкий камень и встал во весь рост, как победитель, над новым и неизведанным.  
Сначала он не понял, что именно видит: над водой раскрылся огромный каменный цветок, а вокруг торчали какие-то тёмные обломки, будто гнилые зубы доисторического чудовища. Если бы у этого чудовища была идеально круглая, циркулем вычерченная пасть.  
Ньют рыбкой нырнул в воду и в несколько гребков добрался до “зуба”.  
– Тесей, это дерево! И посередине тоже! Кто-то поставил дерево корнями вверх!  
– Друиды. Это морской хендж, наверное когда-то стоял на берегу, а потом его затопило.  
Чувство опасности рассеялось, но внутренний аврор всегда был начеку.  
Родители правильно запрещали им плавать на остров, играть рядом с хенджами плохая идея, вот только Цуцику, увидевшему что-то новое и интересное, этого не объяснить.  
Он будто вернулся наконец.  
– Лучше проваливай оттуда, кто знает, что там может спать.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, никакой магии! – Ньют снова нырнул. Тесей, чертыхнувшись, последовал за ним. В мутной от взбаламученного песка воде они столкнулись нос к носу, оба в воздушных пузырях. Ньют показал вниз, на серебряных рыбок, вьющихся среди водорослей у подножия столба, и радостно улыбнулся. Тесей глубоко вздохнул, насколько позволял пузырь, и раскинул руки. Он представил что не вода омывает его, а холодный воздух, что он летит, и лес под ним – как трава. Самолёт Мерфи поднимал выше, чем любая метла, выше облаков, выше рассвета…  
“Ты больше не часть этого мира, Тесей”, – напомнил он себе, оттолкнувшись от дна вверх, к свету.  
Ньют, бледный, как морской житель, выползший на сушу, прислонился спиной к скале и морщась растирал икру. Тесей впервые увидел его шрам вблизи: неровно заросшая полоса начиналась от бедра и пропадала у колена, чтоб тут же показаться снова, перечеркнуть икру, оставить голую розовую борозду среди тёмных волосков на голени.  
– Свело? Давай помогу.  
Один бывший Тесея работал костоправом в больнице Святого Мунго. Тесей махнул тогда рукой на тяжёлый характер, потому что повёлся на умелые лёгкие руки, избавившие его от боли в пояснице. Потом костоправ уехал на материк, но пару приёмов после себя оставил.  
– Не жмись, Цуцик, я знаю, что делаю.  
Ньют помедлил, но протянул ногу.  
Он сильно отощал, казалось, при желании весь скелет можно было прощупать. Тесей поставил зарубку на память – приплатить его квартирной хозяйке чтоб заставляла парня доедать всё, что на тарелке.  
Как мама когда-то. Она всегда беспокоилась, что младший ест как птичка…  
– Что врачи говорят?  
– Ничего. Всё срослось, я должен ходить нормально. Но я не могу. И мой врач… обещай, что никому не расскажешь.  
– Могила. Ну?  
– Магглы научились просвечивать тело особенными лучами. Получается что-то вроде колдографий, на которых видно, как что устроено внутри. У моего врача есть знакомый маггловский врач с таким аппаратом, и я тоже попробовал.  
– Вот как… и ничего?  
– И ничего. Может быть, смогу нормально ходить через неделю или месяц. Может быть, никогда.  
– Тебе ещё повезло, – Тесей нащупал перетруженную мышцу. – Многие парни пришли с войны изуродованные, а ты мало того что вернулся, так ещё и красавчиком остался.  
Ньют застенчиво улыбнулся, отчего стал выглядеть как дурачок, и Тесей чуть не взял свои слова назад.  
Может, с красавчиком он и правда перегнул, но умные глаза и доброе сердце – этого у Цуцика было не отнять.  
Улыбка померкла.  
– Мне предложили перевестись в отдел по контролю за магическими существами, – вдруг сказал Ньют ничего не выражающим тоном. – Там платят на пару сиклей больше, а в отпуске можно попутешествовать. Я, наверное, откажусь. Не с моей ногой...  
Он смотрел пустым взглядом куда-то далеко и мимо, так же как утром, когда пытался разглядеть несуществующих гиппогрифов.  
– Ты же мечтал работать со зверями.  
– В детстве. Да и тогда я просто любил притаскивать их в дом, это не то же самое.  
Он врал, врал прямо в лицо. Тесей отказывался признавать, что Ньют говорит серьёзно. Он привёз Цуцика в глушь чтоб здесь вытряхнуть из него правду о том, чего он хочет, заставить его задуматься о будущем, о жизни.  
Какая, к чёрту, жизнь с таким взглядом?  
– Давай обратно, у нас ещё есть дела, – Тесей оттолкнул его ногу и спрыгнул в воду.  
– Будем чинить крышу?  
– Будем чинить тебя.

***  
В первый раз он намеренно промахнулся, но Цуцик отскочил как перепуганный заяц.  
– Тесей, не надо!  
– Не беси меня, братец!  
Они кружили по пастбищу гиппогрифов. Цуцик всё время оглядывался через плечо, прикидывая, как бы сбежать, но в куполе, искрящемся, как мыльный пузырь, не было слабых мест.  
– Тесей! – от следующей атаки он увернулся, и даже выхватил палочку. – Это нечестно!  
– О, а обозлившемуся сносорогу тоже будешь говорить, что это нечестно? Дерись или беги!  
Следующее заклинание ушло в молоко – Цуцик аппарировал к нему за спину, но преимуществом не воспользовался: нога подвернулась и он неуклюже рухнул на землю.  
Тесей не стал ждать, пока он встанет, но братец успел перекатиться и вскочить.  
– Ты боевой маг, а не сносорог, я тебя никогда не… а!  
На этот раз ему прилетело слабенькой молнией.  
– У тебя хорошая реакция, так пользуйся! Подними голову, видишь точку в небе? Это ястреб. Он оттуда может увидеть ласточку на ветке или мышь в траве, и за долю секунды рассчитать своим крошечными мозгом траекторию полёта. Ты умнее, чем какая-то птица.  
Удар пришёлся Цуцику в плечо. Он не увернулся.  
– Я не хочу.  
– Почему?!  
– Потому что ты стараешься не для меня. Ты просто строишь из себя заботливого старшего брата, потому что… я не знаю, почему. Обычно тебе не интересно, чем я занимаюсь.  
Тесею захотелось оглушить его, но он только стиснул палочку в кулаке.  
– Потому что ты упускаешь шанс, может, единственный в своей жизни. Как я когда-то.  
– И какой шанс ты упустил? У тебя всё прекрасно, брат. Ты не вернулся… калекой.  
– Я хотел уехать в Америку с человеком, которого любил, но вдруг оказалось что на родине меня ждут, даже орден приготовили. А потом ты… тебя долго не было, Цуцик, отец заболел, был очень плох и всё ждал тебя. Я устроился обратно в аврорат, что мне ещё было делать? Потом ты вернулся на костылях, отца едва не выгнали на покой… Да вы были как дети, младенцы хреновы, висели у меня на шее! Я мог извиниться перед ним, вернуться к нему, но мама – мама просила о вас заботиться! “Ты же старший, Тесей, ты же должен!” Да я всю жизнь это слышу! Единственный раз, когда я подумал о своей судьбе, и вы всё похерили! А теперь ты выделываешься, делаешь вид, что тебе плевать, что с тобой будет!  
Барьер лопнул со звоном, как стекло.  
– Так что иди на хер, Ньютон! Поезд в одиннадцать, ещё успеешь.  
В кармане не оказалось ни сигаретной пачки, ни портсигара, хотя он точно помнил, что не выходил без сигарет. Тогда какого чёрта…  
Он нашёл нераспечатанную пачку на кухне, зажёг газ на плите, швырнул на конфорку сковороду со вчерашней рыбой. Закурил.  
И снова вспомнил, как дышать.  
Цуцик молча прошаркал мимо и набрал в раковину тёплой воды.  
– “Вернуться к нему”. Ты сказал: “к нему”.  
– Да, сказал, – Тесей не так представлял этот разговор. Вернее, совсем не представлял. Он не собирался обсуждать это с младшим братом, но теперь было уже всё равно.  
– Я не знал… и давно ты так? То есть, ты всегда любил мужчин?  
– Всегда. Конечно ты не знал, о таком в семье не говорят. Расскажешь отцу – убью, и мне плевать, как ты к этому относишься.  
– Никак, – Ньют пожал плечами. – Это непривычно и я не очень это понимаю, но в мире много странного и непривычного. Ты знал, что у морских коньков самец вынашивает оплодотворённую икру, а не самка?  
Тесей взял у него из рук вымытую тарелку, придирчиво осмотрел, чистая ли, и поставил на стол.  
– Не знал. Я для тебя, значит, диковина вроде морского конька?  
– Нет, ты скучнее морского конька. Но… это разве приятно, целовать мужчину?  
У него было такое искренне озадаченное лицо, что Тесей не содержался и фыркнул.  
– А почему нет?  
– Щетина… она ведь колется.  
– На мою щетину пока никто не жаловался. А где вилки?  
– Я думал, что оставил тут. Странно…  
– Найдутся, схожу в чемодан за новыми, – он хотел уйти, пока разговор не стал ещё более неловким, но Ньют поймал его за рукав.  
– Прости, я правда никогда не думал, каково тебе. Ты всегда шутил, смеялся… я думал, ты любишь меня. Нас.  
Тесей сглотнул ком в горле.  
– Люблю, конечно. Это ты меня прости. Вышло как с тем книззлом, я... никогда никому не позволяй вот так орать на себя, даже мне. Обещаешь?  
– Не обещаю, – Ньют отпустил его, серьёзно глядя в ответ. – Тебе было больно, если б ты не закричал, я бы никогда об этом не узнал. Если я могу тебе чем-то помочь, я помогу!  
– Подумай о себе. Это всё, чего мы с отцом хотим.  
Вместо ответа Цуцик сделал вид, что ищет вилки в кухонном шкафу.  
Тесей перетряхнул все вещи, успел сходить на пляж – портсигара не было. Конечно, такой портсигар – не бог весть что: посеребрённая латунь, британский герб, вмятина от пули, но внутри осталось письмо.  
Может, это знак?  
Навестить Перси – плохая идея. Они давно чужие, он глава магической защиты. Семью не завёл, но на его должности важна репутация… какой он сейчас? Политика либо растаптывает идеалистов, либо делает опасными, а Перси был упёртым идеалистом, с места не сдвинуть. При том, что он был умницей и храбрецом - только это и спасало.  
Иногда, во сне, у Тесея пропадало зрение. Его снова контузило, а Персиваль снова тащил его, спотыкаясь, по трясущемуся от взрывов Лабиринту, из затхлых подземелий к солёному и горькому воздуху Па-де-Кале.  
Тесей запомнил каждый миг этой операции, он специально натренировал себя запоминать, чтобы страницы донесений и карты из немецкого планшета чётко отпечатывались в мозгу. Он боялся не слепоты - он боялся, что она помешает вытащить его воспоминания для омута памяти.  
Больше его ничего не пугало – ведь Перси был рядом.  
“Давай, Тесей, ещё немного. Нам надо вернуться. Мы вернёмся”.  
Каким он стал? Как он добился своего поста?  
“Мне придётся чего-то достигнуть на службе”, – говорил он, не печально и не весело, констатируя факт. – “Я же Грейвз. Мы вроде британских Малфоев для нашей страны”.  
Тесей тогда не удержался и заметил, что в Америке, стране возможностей, любой британский фермер сошёл бы за Малфоя.  
За что тут же был сброшен с кровати.  
Найти портсигар. Перечитать письмо. И принять, наконец, решение.

***  
Они с Цуциком целый день провели на крыше, приколачивая новые доски. Молча. Они могли молчать вместе, раньше Тесей никогда этого не ценил – любые паузы его угнетали.  
Так же молча они поужинали консервами и распили на двоих бутылку красного.  
Наутро банки, брошенные на столе, исчезли. Как и Тесеевы запонки с каминной полки.  
– По-моему, нас кто-то обворовывает, – заметил Тесей, набивая старую дедову трубку не менее старым табаком. – Сорока могла сюда залететь?  
– Нет, я заколотил разбитые окна, но… у меня есть идея! Ты будешь обходить дом спереди, а я – сзади, пока не найдём! – Ньют накинул рубашку, схватил со стола мешочек из-под муки и выскочил наружу, не озаботившись даже подтяжки нацепить.  
– Найдём что? – крикнул ему вслед Тесей.  
– Нору! – донеслось со двора.

Долго искать не пришлось, хотя ночной вор хорошо замаскировал своё логово: трава у крыльца разрослась, и только опытный разведчик мог заметить подкоп. Тесей был достаточно опытен. Но с гвоздодёром и крыльцом Ньют справился быстрее.  
Он тут же сунулся в дыру, и издал нежный, умиленный вздох.  
– Вот они, – прошептал он, высунувшись. – Я так и думал. Только не свети, ты их напугаешь.  
Через щели между досками проникало достаточно света. Сначала Тесню показалось, что он видит крота, залёгшего среди комьев вывороченной земли, но узкое розовое рыльце напоминало скорее утиный клюв, чем кротовую морду, и в полутьме поблёскивали настороженные глазки-бусинки .  
Комки земли зашевелились, отлипли от “крота” и оказались его крошечными копиями. Они лениво ползали вокруг, попискивая, но один, самый крупный, всё копошился в траве и почему-то не мог перевернуться на живот.  
– Это нюхли, – прошептал Ньют, обдав ухо Тесея горячим дыханием. – Они обожают всё блестящее, и у них очень хорошее зрение! Кстати, это помогает им искать крупных жуков и навозных мух, а в брачный сезон они…  
– Их мамаша кусается?  
– Может поцарапать, но с ней что-то не так. Она очень тяжело дышит, наверное, заболела. Я подержу мешок, а ты попробуй их достать.  
Ньют был в своей стихии и ничуть не стеснялся командовать. Тесея это устраивало. Всё, что угодно, только не равнодушие.  
Мягкие пищащие комочки удивительно шустро разбегались из-под пальцев, так что Тесею эти игры быстро наскучили и он просто переловил всех “акцио*. Последний кутёнок икал, чихал и формой немного отличался от остальных – под определённым углом он казался подозрительно прямоугольным.  
– Добычу они прячут в сумку на животе, именно сумки нюхлей навели Теофилиуса Карра на создание поясных сумок и шатров с дополнительным измерением внутри…  
– Вот этот, кажется, хватил лишнего. Как его опустошить?  
Ньют завязал трепыхающийся мешок.  
– Мне ни разу не удавалось поймать нюхля, они жадные, но очень умные и осторожные. Я о них читал, правда, это было в школе, и я не освежал знания. Но что-то вертится в голове…  
Чёрные бусинки смотрели на Тесея несчастно и обреченно. Он отнёс нюхля в дом, положил на свёрнутое полотенце и принялся осторожно, двумя пальцами разминать бархатный животик. Что-то такое, он помнил, мама делала с крохой-Цуциком, когда тот очень уж сильно ревел.  
Взрослый Цуцик сам вёл себя, как мамаша: отгородил коробками угол, застелил его собственным одеялом и бережно разместил семейство, не забыв оставить воды и остатки мясных консервов,  
– У неё гноятся глаза, сердце бьётся очень быстро. Наверное, простуда, но я не знаю, как протекает простуда у нюхлей!  
– Шш… – Тесей отвлекся от своего занятия. – Успокойся. Ты наверняка знаешь и всё вспомнишь, у тебя отличная память. Лучше завари чаю, пока я занят, давай.  
– А… чем ты занят?  
– Понятия не имею. Мне надо вытащить из него портсигар. Что он должен сделать? Выплюнуть его?  
– Я же говорил, у него сумка. Попробуй его пощекотать, кажется, это помогает.  
– Или можно вот так, – Тесей взял нюхля за задние лапки и немного потряс в воздухе. На стол выпала запонка.  
– Неплохое начало. Жаль, я ни черта не слушал на уроках животноводства, или как оно там называлось. Ну-ка, а если потрясти сильнее…  
– Не надо! Лучше давай я буду щекотать его, а ты будешь трясти. Несильно.  
Тесей вздохнул и подчинился. По крайней мере, положение оказалось занятное – будет о чём написать Персивалю…  
Если он всё-таки решит написать.  
Портсигар вылез до половины и застрял. С помощью подсолнечного масла и ругани Тесей всё же высвободил его, а уж за портсигаром посыпались гладкие камушки, отполированные морем бутылочные стёкла и женская брошь. Перемазавшийся маслом нюхль верещал так, словно у него забирали последнее. Он выскользнул-таки из пальцев Тесея, цапнул запонку и спрыгнул со стола как с трамплина прежде, чем Ньют его схватил. Не жалея лап, нюхль припустил к огороженному углу и протиснулся в щель между коробками.  
– Ах ты паскуда, – возмутился Тесей. Он подошёл к лежбищу нюхлей с полотенцем наперевес, готовый накрыть бандита в прямом смысле и заставить вернуть украденное… но опустил руки.  
Крошечными лапками кутёнок вытащил запонку из сумки и сунул под нос матери. Может быть она не заметила, может, была слишком слаба, чтоб похвалить его, если только нюхли хвалят своих детёнышей, но он всё ждал и ждал, да так и уснул, не дождавшись ответа. Тесей осторожно положил его под материнское брюхо к братишкам и сестрёнкам, но запонку забирать не стал. 

Ночью самка умерла.  
Ньют сам завернул её в мешок из-под муки, сам выкопал маленькую могилу в зарослях травы и, не сказав Тесею ни слова, укатил на велосипеде в город.  
Тесею не нравилось, что Цуцик замыкается в себе, но понимал, отчего это происходит – со смертью мамы ему не к кому стало бежать, поэтому он просто замирал внутри и ждал, пока отпустит.  
Нюхли не желали сидеть смирно ни в своём углу, ни в накрытой корзине: Тесей раз пять ловил их на пороге и возвращал обратно. Из-за чёртовых утконосиков он так и не смог начать письмо.  
Может, это был знак? Судьба послала пять непоседливых нюхлей, потому что нечего возвращаться в прошлое, надо следить, чтоб настоящее не ушло сквозь пальцы. Нечего делать вид, что можно щёлкнуть пальцами, и всё станет как было. Можно только притвориться.  
Он скомкал письмо и до возвращения Ньюта прилаживал старое велосипедное сиденье к отцовской школьной метле. Прутья у старушки растрепались и торчали, но вещь была качественная: дед Антей знал, что ловцу нужна лучшая метла – “Нимбус 10”, не меньше. Тесею в своё время квиддич быстро надоел, но, подправив метлу и сделав пару кругов над морем наперегонки с ястребом, он вспомнил, почему начал играть. И пожалел, что не догадался приделать седло раньше.  
Он издалека увидел Ньюта и спустился, чтоб брат не подумал, будто он тут развлекается. Нюхли, к счастью, спали там, где он их оставил, но почуяв запах тёплого молока от плиты, зашевелились. Пятёрке самых бойких Цуцик поставил блюдечко, а неуклюжего последыша, у которого глазки ещё не открылись, кормил сам, обмакивая палец в молоко.  
– Они млекопитающие, но сосать не умеют, – это было первое, что Тесей услышал от него за весь день. С тёплым нюхлем на руках брат оттаял, перестал стискивать зубы до скрипа. – Боюсь, что молоко их матери жирнее коровьего, им нужна разная еда… О! В городе есть рыбаки, у них конечно найдутся черви и личинки. Я послал сову в Хогвартс, своему профессору магозоологии, он должен знать, чем их лучше кормить.  
– Кормить червями будешь на улице, в дом эту дрянь не тащи.  
Ньют улыбнулся загадочно, и Тесей отчётливо понял, что черви в постели - это только вопрос времени.  
– Ньют. Ты же счастлив, когда возишься с ними, ты умеешь это делать, почему ты отказываешься?  
– Я не отказывался, я взял время подумать. Только моя нога за это время не заживёт, так что всё бесполезно.  
– Не дури меня, Цуцик. Что там на самом деле? Это из-за Карпат?  
Ньют отставил кружку и отнёс задремавшего нюхля в корзину. Он долго смотрел, как спит выводок - или делал вид, что смотрит.  
– Мы шли через ущелье Биказ к Алтарной горе, – начал он и умолк. Тесей не подгонял.  
– Вернее, где-то шли, где-то летели. Прятались. Я присматривал за маленькими, но они с детства приучаются слушать вожака, то есть, старого дракона. Я только следил, чтобы они не взлетали высоко и не рушили охранные чары... а потом на нас вышел патруль немецких магов. То есть не патруль, конечно: пять человек, их послали за сталебрюхами. Они устроили обвал, закрыли нас в самом узком месте, не давали драконам взлететь, и… конечно, дети запаниковали. Кричали, бросались во все стороны. Немцу удалось одного схватить, и Маруша… Маруся, их мать, будто с ума сошла. Пока остальные дрались, я пытался её успокоить, она раньше слушалась, а в тот раз просто отшвырнула меня когтем, даже не узнала. Больше я ничего не помню, когда я очнулся, вокруг были только трупы. Человеческие и одного маленького дракона. И немцы, и… мои друзья, все остались там, только сталебрюхи исчезли. Я звал их, я забинтовал ногу и искал их, я…  
Он зажал рот рукой, чтоб не всхлипывать, но Тесей слышал, как судорожно брат дышит, как рыдания душат его. Он присел рядом на корточки и обнял его за плечи. На этот раз – уверенно.  
– … я должен был их защищать, заботиться о них… Они думали, что люди их враги, им было больно, – теперь Ньют рыдал, не сдерживаясь, размазывая по щекам слёзы. – И теперь больше никогда, если они живы, они не станут доверять. Больше никогда. Они ушли, мои друзья умерли, и всё из-за того что я не смог…  
– Не смог усмирить злого дракона размером с дом? Ньют, тебе было семнадцать!  
– Восемнадцать…  
– Какая разница! Никто и не требовал этого от тебя! Никто не ждал, что ты всех спасёшь! Господи, почему ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал?!  
– Потому что мне было…  
Он так низко опустил голову, что последних слов Тесей не расслышал.  
– Было что?  
– Стыдно! Мне было стыдно! Ты… ты герой, а я… я думал что справлюсь с любым зверем, что у меня дар магозоолога… будто они сами ко мне тянутся… я выскочка, как я мог рассказать тебе, настоящему герою войны…  
На этот раз Тесей развернул его к себе и обнял крепко, по-настоящему.  
Как брата.  
– Ньют, Ньют! Я играл со смертью, потому что не хотел возвращаться в Англию – так любой может стать героем, так многие ими стали. Посмертно. А мне везло, ни пуля не брала, ни заклятие. Делал безумные вещи, вспоминать не хочу, но у меня был мой… ангел-хранитель, который меня всегда осаживал, а если не мог осадить – прикрывал. Он вытащил меня из Лабиринта, гигантского подземного города, там траншеи были на траншеях, грязь, вонь, копоть, толпы немцев. Только сумасшедший туда сунулся бы на разведку, а я пошёл. И он пошёл со мной. И вытащил меня, ослепшего, блюющего на каждом шагу, не знаю как, но вытащил. Вот он – герой. МАКУСА дал ему, конечно, медальку, но очень долго не повышал по службе, чтоб научился подчиняться, чтоб знал своё место. Он остался один среди этих мразей, а я бросил его, так что… вот она правда, Ньют. Я не герой и ты не герой, но нюхлям плевать, есть ли у тебя медаль и что там у тебя было в прошлом с драконами. Им нужна мамаша, а у тебя отлично получается ей быть. Здесь и сейчас.  
Он почувствовал, что брат пытается украдкой оттереть что-то с его плеча, и тяжко вздохнул.  
– Всё, иди высморкайся. Рубашку будешь сам отстирывать.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Ньют, и ушёл к умывальнику. Хромал он сильнее обычного.  
– Спасибо, – повторил он ещё раз, когда вернулся. – Но я всё равно не могу. Теперь я даже хуже, чем раньше, я не имею права отвечать за живое существо.  
Тесей только пожал плечами. Он устал от этого разговора. Брат сам должен был дозреть для решения, заводить шарманку по новой не было смысла.  
Пока Ньют готовил, он выпил полбутылки виски над ненаписанным письмом и не выдержал. Выбежал на пляж, на ходу срывая одежду, бросился в волны и поплыл. К далёкому островку, к хенджу, хотя небо потемнело и ветер гнал высокие волны.  
– Давай, пидарас чешуйчатый! – задиристо крикнул Тесей со скалы тому, что спало под перевёрнутым дубом. – Выходи! Я лучше сдохну тут с тобой, чем хоть слово ему напишу!  
Хендж молчал.  
– Ньюту стыдно! Да это мне, мне стыдно! Давай, выходи и кончай меня! Что, зассал?!  
Порыв ветра швырнул ему в лицо первые капли дождя.  
– И тут, в Корнуолле, ебучий дождь! Ненавижу, блядь, эту страну! Тут даже не сдохнешь по-человечески! Ненавижу, блядь, эту страну!  
Молния врезалась в горизонт, гром раскатился по всему морю.  
– Ненавижу, блядь, эту семью!  
Ливень рухнул сверху, скользкий камень предательски вывернулся из-под ног, и волны сомкнулись над Тесеем.

– ...простил, потому что не обижался, – сказал мужчина, смотревший на него сверху. Персиваль. Персиваль, но старше, с первой сединой на висках и в дьявольским дорогом, даже на вид, костюме-тройке. Тесей лежал, положив голову ему на колени, и думал какого чёрта, этого же ещё не было, и не будет… но потом вспомнил, что было. Только они оба были моложе и сидели так в летний солнечный день на руинах фермерского дома.  
– Я же знаю тебя.  
– Нет… – Тесей улыбнулся ему больной, кривой улыбкой. – Ты не знаешь. Ничего не знаешь.  
Тёплые карие глаза, которые так и хочется поцеловать. Широкие брови наконец-то ему подходят. Две родинки на щеке, как звёзды в созвездии…  
– Тогда расскажи мне. Расскажи мне, Тесей…  
Вертикальный зрачок. С каких пор у его жёлтых глаз вертикальный зрачок?  
– Ты умираешь, дитя земли.  
Образ Персиваля, его Перси, рушился, смазывался. Оставить его в прошлом – значит, потерять навсегда  
“Хрена с два я умираю. Я должен написать ему. Я его увижу!”  
Эта мысль вытолкнула Тесея на поверхность у самого дуба, среди столбов хенджа.  
Мысль… и ещё что-то скользкое, холодное, ударившее так, что между лопаток остался синяк размером с бладжер.

Дома Ньют растёр синяк какой-то сомнительной древней мазью (“хорошо пахнет”), придвинул бутылку виски, но не стал спрашивать. Тесей, дрожащий в одеяле около камина, был ему только благодарен – он всё равно не знал, как ответить.

***  
Цуцик всё-таки не стал тащить червей в дом, он выносил свой детский сад на крыльцо и строго следил, чтоб нюхли во время кормёжки не разбегались. Что бы он ни говорил, глаза у него снова светились, и будь воля Тесея, он ни за что не вернул бы брата в Лондон. К чёрту министерство, к чёрту нокаутированного МакФарли, лишь бы Ньют снова стал собой.  
И всё-таки нужно было возвращаться. Утром Тесей получил из аврората двух сов с ориентировками – это был тонкий намёк, что отпуск заканчивается и обещанные две недели превратились в тыкву.  
Он закончил письмо, но не спешил отправлять, хотел вымарать лишнее, добавить важное. И всё-таки знал, что правильные слова уже нашёл.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он решил всё-таки перебрать прутья старой метлы, просушить их хорошенько на солнце, убрать сломанные.  
Птица появилась, когда он привязывал пучок обратно к древку.  
Ньют отвернулся за новой партией червей для нюхлей. Тесей прикуривал сигарету, довольный своей работой. Ястреб, привычно круживший в вышине, вдруг рухнул бесшумно, припал к земле и тут же взмыл.  
– Нюхль! – крикнул Ньют, выхватив палочку. – У него нюхль!  
Он несколько раз выпалил по птице, но все выстрелы прошли мимо.  
– Бесполезно, слишком высоко…  
– Не для метлы, – Тесей бросил ему “Нимбус”. Ньют на мгновение замешкался, в смятении глядя на метлу, ненавистную ему с первого курса, но пересилил себя. Когда-то “Нимбус 10” считался маневренным и быстрым, но его скорости отчаянно не хватало. С земли хорошо было видно как Ньют аппарирует в небе, пытаясь догнать ястреба, как подбивает его наконец по касательной, но и сам стремительно теряет равновесие, а прутья метлы веером рассыпаются у него за спиной.  
Тесей следовал за ними, всегда готовый подстраховать брата Левиосой, но не пришлось: верной метлы хватило лишь до земли. Ньют спрыгнул, не дожидаясь, пока она упадёт, и побежал.  
Он мчался как ветер, безо всякого намёка на хромоту, озабоченный только одним: попасть. Ястреб снижался; они оба заметили маленькую рощицу среди заболоченного поля, но Ньют, казалось, знал, что успеет быстрее. Он аппарировал, залетев вперёд, в полёте развернувшись спиной к деревьям, и хладнокровно всадил в ястреба последний Петрификус Тоталус, но не удержал равновесие.  
Когда Тесей наконец догнал их на велосипеде, Ньют лежал на земле рядом с замершим ястребом и осторожно освобождал слабо пищащего нюхля из скрюченных когтей.  
– Прости, мне пришлось. Зачем тебе нюхль, вокруг полно сочных полевых мышей… не бойся, я почти закончил… нет, нет, а ты не вырывайся, ты поранишься!  
– Как он? – спросил Тесей, опустив велосипед в траву.  
– Ястреб? С ним всё будет хорошо. А малыш опять украл твой портсигар и когти не смогли его проткнуть.  
Ньют улыбался, несмело и счастливо. Тесей не удержался и потрепал его по веснушчатой щеке.  
– Как тебе пробежка?  
Он смотрел как меняется лицо брата, будто калейдоскоп. Замешательство, страх, осознание...  
– Пробежка… я не знаю…  
Он так разнервничался что прижал нюхля к груди, тот недовольно завозился.  
Тесей протянул руку, помогая ему встать.  
– Знаешь, знаешь. Пошли.  
Ньют поднялся, сделал шаг и остановился. Сделал шаг назад, перенеся вес на раненую ногу. Снова шагнул вперёд.  
Обратно они шли медленно, по лицу Ньюта блуждала странная улыбка.  
– Люди не понимают, что нельзя предавать ни сталебрюха, ни нюхля, – вдруг сказал он. – Они тоже часть всего, как мы. Понимаешь?  
– Вроде бы. Как я и морские коньки, да? Я думаю, нужен человек, который им напоминал бы об этом. Путешествовал. Может, написал бы книгу, сейчас все пишут.  
Какое-то мгновение Тесею показалось, что брат снова пустым взглядом смотрит на жилище гиппогрифов, но наваждение прошло. Ньют смотрел на него, и, самое главное – видел.  
– Ты всё-таки лучше морского конька. Ты потренируешь меня? На случай если я встречу сносорога.  
Тесей почувствовал, как слёзы щиплют глаза, и отвернулся. Что это было за чувство? Словно старый друг вернулся из мёртвых.  
– Потренирую. Знаешь, а на случай, если ты встретишь кого-то интересного или будет негде жить... возьми чемодан.


End file.
